


Helmet's brothers

by AnnabethBarnes



Category: MCU
Genre: Brotp, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, major death, sometimes I can be cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes
Summary: Peter finds Loki's helmet between two hard fights against Thanos. Turns out one helmet can help to create new friendship.





	Helmet's brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot after I've seen a fanart of Peter with Loki's helmet on and I kind of talk about it with a friend and this is basicaly what I imagine after this fanart. Anyway, thank you for reading, I must warn you, as you must have guess I'm not an english speaker so let me know if you find some mistake and tell me what you think of this.

Peter wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew it. Despite Thor’s warnings, he had sneaked into Loki’s room and was looking into his stuffs. It was really magical to be here, in the Avengers HQ for a meeting. Not that the end of the world was a great thing, but, being with the team was always something exciting for Peter. And Loki fascinated him. Magic had always fascinated him. He remembered watching Doctor Foster on the TV saying: “Magic is only something science doesn’t understand, yet.” For a quick moment he asked himself if she was ok, if she had survived the first invasion. What world could be worth saving without the brilliant Doctor Jane Foster? And Doctor Selvig? And Darcy? This young lady had once showed up in his high school to teach them really great stuffs about space and how the Bifrost worked. Or used to worked, before Asgard’s end.

Anyway, he was thinking about this when his gaze was attracted by a shining thing hide under a soft green fabric. What was that? He was sure Loki would have never hide something useless under some fabric, so it must be a cool thing. Maybe a weapon. Yes, he betted it was that. An asgardian’s weapon. How would he looks with one of them? Damn, he wished MJ was there with him to see that, she would have laugh at him, certainly, but she would have been amaze by this unknown thing. And what about Shuri? Gosh, she should have been there, they would have work on it together to crack the secret of this weapon. Anyway, he had to see it, so he took off the soft fabric and look at what was, in fact, a helmet. That was a disappointment. Then he remembered some of the pictures he had seen of the Nordic God when he had attacked Germany and then New York, Loki wore it al the time, like an amulet or some lucky charm. Stupid. He had thought the God of mischief would have done something more... Well something less humanlike. Which God could have a lucky charm?

Beside this thought, Peter take it in his hands. It was heavier than he had thought, how can Loki wear that? Was it really gold? What about the beetle antenna? What was their use? Can he feel Earth’s magnetic field thanks to them? What would he look with that on him?

Keeping his discovery in his hands, he took a look in the hall, just to be sure, he doesn’t want to be surprised by anyone. It could have been really difficult to explain why he was in Loki’s room with his helmet on. Closing the door, he walked to the glass and put the helmet on. He gasped. Now he knew. He knew why the Mighty Loki put this on. With that on it, you looked like the coolest guy in the world. He would have done anything to have it, back in time, for his prom. Nothing wrong can happen when...

“What the hell are you doing here?” A voice behind him asked.

Peter froze. Gosh, his worst nightmare was happening. He tried to stay calm and chill but, no, definitely, he was not good at that.

“Hi-i.” His voice was shaking, absolutely not chill or calm or even professional. “I was just... It’s just... It was... It was for science.”

As he turned himself to face the voice, Peter took off the helmet. In front of him, Loki was standing, so calm, in his black and green costume. A flashback came in Peter’s head. It was maybe two or three years ago, with Ned. They were studying the history of New York when they came to the Alien attack. Ned and he had laugh about Loki’ suit. Now that he was wearing it in front of him he finds it really cool.

“For science? Which kind of human science needs to wear a gold and mighty helmet?” Asked Loki.

“Hair’s science?” He was the worst liar alive. Not difficult to know why Aunt May had discover his second identity so quickly.

Loki laughed before taking the helmet from Peter’s hands and then put it. “Did you know who gave it to me?” Loki asked.

“No. Your father?”

This time, Loki laughed so hard Peter thought he was going to pee himself.

“Oh dear Me! Next time you say such a stupidity please warn me. No, for Odin himself he would have never give such a gift. No, it was Freya. My mother.”

“Aren’t you an adopted child?” This had slept out of his mouth before he had think of it. “Sorry... I didn’t mean... Sorry.”

“No, no, young Parker, it’s ok. Yes, I’ve been adopted. But you know, family isn’t always run by blood. It’s the people who cares about you, educated you, kiss you goodnight... The people willing to die for you... This, this is family.”

Peter smiled, yes, he knows what the God was talking about, May had been a real mother to him. Of course, it was not the same, they were family but still, she had taken her role so seriously that Peter had always think of her as a kind of mother.

“She seemed to be a good person.” He added, causing to the God another smile.

“Yes, she was. The best person I have ever met.” Loki was really far away but then his gaze turned back on Peter. “You know, I think it suit you more. You should keep it.”

As he was watching the God taking off the helmet, Peter thought what could make the God giving him such a gift. He seems to be very attached to this thing so why was he handing it to him?

“I-I can’t accept Sir. This-this came from your mother. You should keep it.”

“No. Mother would have wanted me to give it to you. It’s a magic helmet, it will keep you safe from any harm. Plus, Purple Grape seems to hate it.”

Loki was the only one, beside Tony, to call Thanos this way. Probably because he was the only one who had talked to him face to face, the only one who had survived his torture. Peter was so impressed by the man in front of him.

“So, you care about me?” Peter asked.

“You are just a kid. You shouldn’t be part of this war...”

“So, you’re kind of my brother now?”

“If you want to buddy.”

He gave him a real smile, the kind of smile Peter would have never guessed he was capable of.

 

Peter would never forget it.

 

He was thinking about all of this after the second battle of New York. He had been scared, so scared of all that was happening. So scared of losing Ned, losing MJ, losing May, losing his annoying teacher. Afraid of not being able to save everyone. And there was so many bodies laying on the ground, lifeless. So much blood. For a moment, his heart stopped, where was he? Where was his world? Where was May? What had happened? Was all of this true?

The fight has been rough and wasn’t over, it only has been the second round. A round they had almost lost but Thanos has been defeated. Thanks to Tony and Strange and the Guardian this time. But the war wasn’t over.

Peter left his hand to his head, he’d thought he had lost it after Thanos final attack, when he had beaten him on the floor, only restrained by Thor and Steve. Natasha had lost to much blood and Bucky’s arm was almost useless because of Thanos, his spider’s mother was almost dead because of this asshole. Hawkeye had broken his leg, Vision was broken, Wanda was trying to cure him and the other wasn’t really at their best. But the worst was Natasha, Peter was almost certain of this. He had seen the wound and seen Bucky looks when he had seen it. He could have sensed how worried he was for the blond girl. He had to thanks him and the woman before they both fly to a safer place to heal for the final battle. He was looking for them when he spotted the little group near the 5th street. The rumour was strange in the silent road, so he headed there to see what was happening. And he lost his shit.

Thor was hugging tightly his brother and sobbing really hard, which was horrible to see in his own way. Everyone around them was silent and looks sorry for the God. Peter almost screamed at them. It wasn’t possible, Loki wasn’t dead he wasn’t ...

“Pet-Peter...” his voice was so far away, just as if he was already gone. “Peter... buddy, don’t-don’t be afraid.”

The group looked to his way and he run to the God, almost falling on his knees. He took of the helmet and give it to him.

“Put it. Put it. It will heal you. You said... You said you cannot die with it on.”

Thor sobbed a little more. Peter could smell the blood on Loki’s chest and on his head. It was horrible. Movies and books don’t prepare you to confront death. Someone dying is horrible too, especially in those conditions. Blood smells bad, Loki looked as pale as the snow, he was already consumed.

“I am not dying young Peter. I am only going to Valhalla. My mother is waiting for me.”

“You cannot die... You are... You are my brother now. Remember? You said the helmet will protect me and it works, Thanos tried to kill me but when he hit my head this hand kinda miss me and the shock wasn’t strong enough to harm me.”

“That’s great... I’m... I’m proud of you... Bro... Brother.” Loki was paler each minute that pass and Thor was now just silently crying.

“You are not going to die, aren’t you?” Peter asked a second time even if he already knew the answer, no one could save the God.

“No, Valhalla will welcome me and...” He stopped, and a smile crossed his lips. “Thor ... Brother ... I see her... She’s there and father too. He is... He’s proud of me.” Thor shut his eyes really hard as Peter felt the first tear falling on his cheek. “Pe-Peter... Keep the helmet for me. You’ll need it more than me for where I go. Promise... Promise me you’ll wear it every time you have to fight a Purple Grape.”

“You’ll see me.”

“Promise me.”

“I-I will.” Peter said with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you... bu-buddy.”

And then, he was gone. Just sparkling little green lights floating in the air and then disappeared in the sky. Loki, god of mischief was gone.

Forever.

  
When Thanos last battle was almost done, Peter insisted to be on the front line. He wanted to see the last light in his eyes, hear his last breath, to shut up Loki’s ones. He wakes up every night now, dreaming of them, of his last words. And he was. He was the last one to hit his chin with Thor. The last one to see him fall on his knees, almost begging but too proud to do such a thing. And Peter screamed at him “This is for Loki! This for killing him! This is because you are the bad guy my brother asked me to kill!”

 


End file.
